Beginner's Guide
Choose Game Mode It is recommended to play the Tutorial first to get a feel for the game. Generally, the easier modes are those with fewer players. Choose Hero As a beginner, you have access to the first 5 Heroes: Marine, Medic, Firebat, Ghost, and Reaper. Gameplay * Objectives are in the top left corner of the screen. If the team fails one main objective, the game ends. * Stick with the group. One good way of ending the game quickly is if everyone goes on their own and gets picked off one by one ** There are Heroes that heal and support, so staying with the group will make sure everyone survives longer. ** Try to stay behind the tanks. Going too far forward with a squishy hero may cost the team a big chunk of their DPS (sqishy Heroes tend to do more damage). * Use D to Dash through units and become invulnerable for 0.5 seconds. Dash increases your movement speed by 10 for 0.5 seconds. ** If you get surrounded, you can use dash to escape. * Use F to Focus Fire, increasing your damage and attack speed by 10%, and your attack range by 1. ** Focus Fire is canceled by movement, and will also cancel any abilities that require a cast time if used. ** Some heroes have variations of Focus Fire, or do not use it at all. * Red circles are very often very dangerous ** Some projectiles that use the red circles are slow, and arrive after the circle disappears. * Almost all attacks can be avoided by moving away from enemies, projectiles, and red circles. * Upgrades are available when Heroes are near an Engineering Bay ** Press G to open upgrade menu ** Various items can be found in the shop as well. They are in the sub-menus Z, X, and C. * Refer to Zerg Minions for information on important enemies. ** Of particular importance is the Prowler (grey roach). They regenerate health when they take damage. Attacking them also gives them a permanent buff that increases their armor and damage. The buff stacks infinitely. Prowlers have negative regeneration, so if you leave them alone, they will die on their own. It is possible to kill a Prowler by killing with one shot (Ghost's Snipe, Hunter's Cluster Bombs, Exterminator's (Grenade), Spectre's Mind Shatter, etc.). ** NT units are very powerful and have unique effects. They can take out the whole team if the team does not respond in time. * Please respond to chat. Ask questions if you are confused. Points/Credits Points and Credits are saved, and can be brought into the next game. Earning Points and Credits is linked. When a Point is earned, all players also earn a Credit. Credits are used to buy Heroes and aesthetics. When you buy a Hero with credits, you do not get the Credits back next game. Points serve to tell you how much you play the game. Category:Tips and Guides